Inserts epic title here
by RainyRainStorm
Summary: Demyx just playing one of his new songs for Xigbar.


Demyx bounded along the long hallways, humming a new song he wrote and glancing side to side. He was looking for his most favorite freeshooter. He had no idea where he was! He wanted to show him a new song he wrote!

"Xiggy! Where are ya?" Demyx called out, skipping down the hallway, nearing the main room entrance.

He paused in the entrance, giving another look.

"Hey kiddo!" Xigbar's familiar voice sounded from behind him. Demyx instantly lit up brighter than usual.

"Xiggy!" He cried out joyously , hugging his upside down lover happily. He was not really fazed at all by him being upside down anymore.

"What's up? You've been looking for me?" He inquired curiously, keeping a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah! I've wrote a new song and I want your opion on it!" He responded, as Xigbar vainished and righted himself up to face him.

"Sure thing kiddo. " He smiled at him. "You know I love your songs!"

"Yay!" Demyx exclaimed exuberantly, grabbing his hand and leading him onto a couch that was one of many surrounding a coffe table.

Demyx pulled his legs up in criss-cross position on the couch. He was positioned so that his back rested against the left side of the couch summonded his aqua-blue sitar in his lap.

Xigbar sat directly next to him, his right leg pulled under him, his left leg resting on the floor. He positioned his right arm on the couch top, near the tip of Demyx's instrument.

"Ready?" He asked as Xigbar nodded.

With a smile, Demyx began to play his song he had created.

Xigbar was amazed his lover could come up with such brilliant ideas. He himself could probably never write a song, let alone be able to play it! Demyx often, while playing a song, had the same content/ concentrating expression. It was probably the most passionate thing he loved. Right after himself of course!

A few more minuets of this soft and sweet melody, Demyx stopped and stared at Xigbar expectantly, giving one of his trade-mark Demyx smiles.

"Well, what'd you think?" He demanded

"About what?"

"My song!"

"Oh that? I was focusing more on how adorable you look." Xigbar smiled. It was true, he had only been half-listening to the song.

"Xigggyyy!" Demyx whined cutely.

Xigbar laughed and pulled his blond to him. The action made Demyx's sitar disappear but he didn't mind as he settled next to his lover.

"You want to know what I think? I think it's your best song yet." He told him honestly.

"You think so?" Demyx squeaked out before considering his words. He pressed his hands to his chest, pushing him away and giving him a playful narrow look. "So you don't like any of my songs?" He knew Xigbar loved them all but he wanted to hear him say it.

"I didn't necessarily say that squirt." He chuckled, hugging him tighter and kissed his nose which made Demyx giggle and nuzzle his chest.

"I love your songs. Each one is so unique and special to you. I'm amazed that you have such creativity." He admitted, looking at him proudly.

Demyx blushed and looked up at him. "You really think I'm _that_ creative?" He asked.

"I _know_ you're that creative. Your songs and personality prove that!"

Demyx smiled, glancing down and back up. "Most of my songs are about or inspired by you." He said, a bit bashful.

Xigbar looked down at him fondly. "Aww.. Don't be embarrassed. " He rumbled, feeling flattered the blond cared about him that much.

Demyx pressed his palms down on the freeshooter's lap and leaned upwards to kiss his lover. "I love you Xiggy."

Xigbar returned the kiss, a bit more forcefully, but loving all the same. Demyx moved his arms to wrap around his neck.

"I love _you _Demmy." He replied, in between kisses.

Demyx pulled back first with an "Ohmigosh!" which made Xigbar sound in improvement.

" I totally forgot to play this other song for you! It's a lot faster than the one I just played."

"Well, let's hear it!" Xigbar laughed, re-wrapping his arm around his lover.

A fast and catchy tune thrummed through the main room.

A/N:

Hoorah! A XigDem story! XigDem stories are simply the best! I just love, love, LOVE fluffy lovey-dovey ones around them!(I can't STAND sad, angry, death, or anything bad when it comes to them! Or any other pairing!) It makes me fan-girl squeal with delight when I read or write an excellent one. :D

But oh my Starclan! I seriously think coming up with the titles is more difficult than writing the story itself!Seriously! Sorry for no title. I've seriously sat at the laptop staring at the screen, mentally whacking myself to think of one. I'll have a title soon. (It takes me a while to get a decent one.) But for now, just enjoy the story.:)


End file.
